L-O-V-E
by Dallas111
Summary: Australia and Seychelles have been best friends since they were little as they grow up they get closer and closer after a kiss France is infuriated and is trying to keep them apart but they still find their way by true love. This story also includes Prussia Hungary America England New Zealand UK Bros Monaco and other known characters Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Names:

Victoria: Seychelles

Bruce: Australia

Francis: France

Arthur: England

Victoria and Bruce have always been good friends since they were little. They would play in the backyard, go 'exploring' and do all sorts of other things, but as they got older they got closer.

"Victoriaaaaaaa~!" France called. Victoria was 13 by this time and had still been close with Bruce. Although they found a lot of trouble being together, mainly from messing with England. "Come 'ere ma petite~" Francis called as he was finishing cooking breakfast. "Come and eat Victoria I made you a lovely fish omelette."

"Coming Papa~!" Vicki called. As she got down and started eating, she was thinking about the plans she had made with Bruce this afternoon. "Oi Papa, can I go with Bruce to the beach this afternoon?"

"Non! You stay away from that hooligan!"

"But Papa-"

"Non means non, I do not want you getting into anymore trouble with that boy! No excuses, when your done-"

"Take your dishes to the sink. I know." France stood there in a daze.

~Le Afternoon~

Even though Victoria was told not to go she still did anyway by casually sneaking out the window because she knows that Francis is out and will be out for a while. She snuck out and headed to Bruce's house.

"Hey Aussie~!" Victoria said to her friend.

"Sup Vic!" Bruce said excitedly. "Shall we go now?" He asked. "Whenever your ready!" As they got to the beach they met they're friends Alfred, Elizabeta, Gilbert and Giselle(America, Hunagry, Prissia and Monaco). They started playing and having fun and Bruce decided it was time to do what he had set this get together for. So he took Victoria to a little tidal area. "Isn't this great?" Bruce said.

"Yeah I guess, this part of the beach is really relaxing."

"Yeah, hey Vic,"

"Yea-" Victoria stopped in surprise for as she turned around Bruce had kissed her. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she liked it. As they pulled apart they were both flushed. "Ya, know I've been meanin' to tell ya something for a long time, I just didn't know ho-" He got cut off because Victoria had kissed him. As they stopped Victoria said "Love you too." Bruce was flushed, he was so happy, so in love with this girl who he had known for so long and had so much in common with.

They finally left the beach and as Vic came home she had entered the front door with out thinking and found Francis sitting in the chair waiting. "Where were you?" He said in a stern tone. "I was getting some ice cream with Elizabeta and Giselle."

"You don't have to lie Seychelles, I know you were with that sourcil batard's boy."

"How did you know?"

"Canada told me"

"Darn Canada!"

"Look, I do not want you with that boy because I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't!"

"Maybe you won't but I don't want you with any of England's boys,"

"Just because you hate Arthur doesn't mean the others are bad!"

"I've had enough of this, go to your room!"

"I hate you!" Victoria stomped to her room as Francis stood there frustrated in anger.

~Meanwhile at England's house~

Australia had just entered the house and as he was going up the stairs to his room he heard his named being called. "Australia!" Arthur yelled and Bruce walked don into the kitchen. "Your dinners ready." Really that's all he wanted nothing about being out for so long or anything. Wow.

~Le next Morning~

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!" Arthur rushed down the stairs to answer the door. "Yes- oh, it's you" Arthur scowled.

"Bonjour sourcil batard"

"What do you want frog"

"I want to talk to that Aussie boy of mon's"

"Sure, Australia!"

"Oi what is it!" Australia said running down the stairs. "Do what you want frog"

"Merci" As England left France took the Australian boy outside. "What do you think you are doing boy"

"What, do ya mea-"

"Don't play zat game, why did you kiss my little Vicki"

"Well I, s-she kissed me first!"

"What?! Merci, I will talk to you later!" France sent Bruce back inside and called for England. "What is it frog?"

"Keep your sourcil boys away from ma petite!"

"Wha-" Arthur looked at Bruce. "What did you do?"

"I-i a... kissed Victoria." Bruce said unconfidently as he knew he was about to get lectured. "What?! Why would you do that!"

"Be-because I love her." Bruce said making his point. "I'll deal with you later, America got his head stuck in the cookie jar... again."

~At Le Frances House~

"How could you?!" France screamed. "Could what?" Vicki said confused. "You know, you, you kissed that sourcil boy!"

"Because I love him! Can't you see!" France stood there, he couldn't believe that his little girl would betray him like that.

Author Note: I WILL CONTINUE! Please review and tell me what you think! I love this pairing so much! It really should be more popular!


	2. Chapter 2

Francis was infuriated, he didn't like that boy mainly because he was Arthur's colony and he hated Arthur and he couldn't raise a child. "I mean he calls himself a 'gentleman' and just look how unruly his colonies are!" Francis complained.

Just then he heard some giggling coming from Victoria room. As Francis walked up the stairs he heard more, he just had to know what was going on.

"Get down! He's coming!" Victoria whispered.

"Okay but before I go," Bruce had gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later Joey" Bruce said as he climbed down a ladder he had somehow unnoticeably brought with him.

"Victoria! What is going on in here?" Francis slammed in and questioned.

"Nothing papa, me and Matthieu were just calling each other from different rooms, why? Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Non, I-i was just wondering, okay mon cherie, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay papa." She answered.

~At Le Dinner~

As they were eating it had been quiet, too quiet, until "So what were you two talking about?" Francis asked.

"Uh," Matthew started just then Victoria winked at him.

"Uh, we were talking about uh-"

"We were telling funny jokes!" Victoria interrupted.

"Like what? Try one on me." Francis interrogated.

"Uh, knock knock" Victoria started.

"Who's there?"

"I'm"

"I'm who?"

"Francis that's who!"

"Uh, how funny" Francis sighed.

"Yeah but they get better when your in the mood." Victoria added.

~Le Next Day~

"Victoria~!" Francis called.

"Yes Papa!" She called back.

"Someone is here for you!"

"Who?"

"Well come down and see him."

By the sight of hearing 'him' she rushed down to see who it is.

"Mon cherie, this is my friend's son Feliciano," Victoria stood in confusion, why is he here, who is he?

"I think he has something to say to you dear." Francis smirked.

"Ciao~ Victoria!" He put some flowers in front of her, "would you like to go out tonight?"

She was stunned why had her Papa done this? Is it because he didn't want her with Bruce? She couldn't just refuse him for his efforts, "Uh, sure. I'll go for one night."

"Pastaaaaa~!" Feliciano cheered.

"Isn't this great! We'll see you at 8:00pm!" Francis smiled.

After Feliciano had left Victoria pulled Francis to the side,

"Papa why? Why are you doing this?!"

"What do you mean mon cherie?"

"Setting me up with other boys, is it because you don't want me with Bruce!"

Francis stood there stunned because he knew her plan.

"Huh, yes." Francis sunk.

"Wha-! Why can't you just let me be who I want to be with! Y'know not all people are bad! If you just sat down and got to know him you'd see how he REALLY is! He's nothing like Arthur! He's kind, caring, funny, just why can't you let me be happy!"

"Victoria I-"

"Non! I know you don't mean anything you say and I'm calling off the date with Feliciano!"

"Victoria I-I'm,"

"Your what?"

"I'm sorry si vous plaît, but I can't let you, you at least have to go on the date, just once, for my sake."

She glared at Francis. "Fine but only if at that time you sit down and get to know Bruce!"

"F-fine." Francis frowned.

~Le 8:00pm~

"Hey Vicki!" Feliciano chimed.

"Hi," she answered.

"Are you ready to go~?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

"Veeeeeee~!" He chimed

As they left Bruce came and knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" Francis yelled.

"It's me, Bruce!" He yelled. Francis moped over to the door. "I suppose you shall come in,"

"Uh, thanks" he answered.

They got to the table and Francis had dinner prepared it was a simple plate of greens and quail.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Bruce gazed.

"Hm? Oh yeah I forgot you have been starving off of sourcil's food."

"So, how are you?" Bruce asked.

"I am fine thank you, so why do you have such interest in mom cherie?"

"Victoria? Oh! Well she's amazing in every way,"

"I know she got from me, not to brag or anything." Francis had to add.

"And she's sweet, caring, beautiful and well, just perfect!"

"Wells those are clean reasons." Francis smirked.

"What do you mean by 'clean'?" Bruce asked.

"You probably won't understand onhonhon~!" Bruce stared in confusion and shrugged.

As they talked and got to know each other they were still eating dinner and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Ooh~! They must be home~!" Francis clapped. Since Bruce was already told that Victoria and Feliciano's 'date' was Francis' setup he wasn't upset.

"Bonjour~ how was it?" Francis asks as Bruce was walking over.

"It was fun~! Vee~!" Feli said.

"Yeah it was okay," Victoria added.

"Oh! I forgot!" Feli said.

"What did you forge-?" Victoria turned around and Feliciano had kissed her in the lips as Francis and Brice stood there and watched. As Victoria pushed him away she said "Non! Stop!"

"Why?" Feli frowned.

"Because I-I already have a boyfriend!"

"Who?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Bruce! And I'm sorry but this whole date was set up by him!" Pointing at Francis. Feliciano frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't know,"

"Non, it's okay you didn't mean it, right?" She reassured him.

"Actually the truth is, I really like you Vicki, after tonight I realized how amazing you are and I'm sure everyone else here can understand." Everyone stood there shocked in what Feliciano had said.

A/N: Feliciano is Italy by the way if you didn't know, hope you liked it I WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS!

Si vous plaît is "I'm sorry" in French I'm pretty sure just too lazy to add languages. Read and Review Please!


End file.
